


Found Family

by StarSparkle2403



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Even Think About It, Gen, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Others might show up but I don't know, Phil is Best Dad, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Tommy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: They were pack. They didn't mean for it to happen, but it did.Too bad Tommy is struggling.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 42
Kudos: 886
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it wouldn't go away. I don't know how long this is going to be soo.... Enjoy!!
> 
> (There is no romance in this, so don't even try it.)
> 
> (Also, I have no idea how Britain works, so I'll either get stuff wrong or be purposely vague to avoid being wrong.)

Tommy was the model Alpha.

He was loud, he was brash, and he thrived off attention. 

That’s why he was so confused when his guts started hurting.

“Hey, Ma?” Tommy called. “I’m not feeling too well."

His mom felt his forehead. “You do feel a bit hot,” she said. “Go get some rest. I have to go grocery shopping. I’ll check on you when I get back.” She kissed his forehead and sent him back to his room. 

Tommy fell into bed and immediately fell asleep. He hadn’t realised that he was this tired, but he guessed that the late night streaming sessions he had been having with Tubbo lately were part of the reason. 

He woke up a few hours later to his phone buzzing on the bed next to him. Groaning, he flipped the phone over and tapped the answer button. “‘Ello?” His head felt like it was going to explode.

“Hey, man!” Wilbur’s voice rang out in the room. Tommy winced at his volume. “I thought we were going to stream together today?”

“I don’ feel nice, Wil,” Tommy slurred.

“Is anyone there with you?” Wilbur asked, concern clear in his voice. 

Tommy grunted. “Ma’s at the shops." He looked over at his alarm clock. “Should’a been back by now.”

Wilbur’s voice was thick as he said, “I’m going to come check on you, okay?" Tommy hummed. “Just hold tight.”

The call ended and Tommy let his head fall back onto his pillow. His blood was boiling, and his guts were trying to force their way out of his body. He curled up, whimpering, and zoned out. The next thing he knew, the bed shifted and there was a hand in his hair. 

“Go back to sleep, Toms,” a soothing voice said. “I’ll watch over you.”

{+}

Wilbur was getting worried when an hour passed and Tommy was nowhere to be found. He ended his stream after another half hour and called Tommy. The boy had a tendency to ignore Discord calls when he wasn't streaming, so calling him directly was the best bet to reach him. 

A few rings and Tommy picked up. “‘Ello?”

“Hey, man!” Wilbur said cheerfully. “I thought we were going to stream together today?” He leaned back in his chair and put an arm behind his head. 

There was a faint groan on the other end of the line. “I don’ feel nice, Wil.”

Wilbur sat straight up in his chair. That didn’t sound good. “Is anyone there with you?” he asked, He tried to stay calm, but the concern bled into his voice. 

“Ma’s at the shops,” Tommy said, voice fainter than before. “Should’a been back by now.”

WIlbur made up his mind in that instant. “I’m going to come check on you, okay?" A faint hum from Tommy. “Just hold tight.”

He ended the call and grabbed his keys. He had never been happier that Tommy’s parents had decided to move than now. If they hadn’t, Wilbur would have had to drive for hours to get to Tommy. He would have done it, but it would have been torture. He couldn't stand even thinking about his little brother suffering in isolation. 

He pulled up in front of Tommy’s place and rushed to the door. He grabbed the spare key from where it was hidden and rushed inside. 

The door to Tommy’s room was closed, and as he opened it, the scent from inside smacked him in the face. _“Oh no,”_ he thought. 

He went inside, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Tommy on the bed and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. Tommy stirred, and Wilbur was quick to soothe him. “Go back to sleep, Toms. I’ll watch over you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Wil, what’s up?”

“Are you streaming, Phil?”

“Yeah, why?"

“Can you maybe mute for a second?”

{+}

The fans were confused, to say the least, when Philza’s stream ended only half an hour after it had begun. 

What they didn’t know, however, was that Phil’s family needed him, and that was much more important than anything else. 

{+}

Tommy felt like he had been run over by a train. Like, a seriously big train. A heavy one, too.

He snuggled close to the warmth that was stretched out next to him and purred when the hand in his hair moved.

“I guess you’ve moved past the painful part of presenting, huh?”

Tommy’s eyes blinked open when he heard Wilbur’s voice. He squinted at the older man. “Wil? Why are you here?”

Wilbur smiled when Tommy looked up at him. “You needed me. I wouldn’t even think of being anywhere else.”

Eyebrows scrunched together, Tommy asked, "What do you mean by presenting? Is that what that was?”

The smile was still on Wilbur’s face when he nodded and said, "Yeah. I’m glad I got here when I did. No one should be alone in this part of it all. Any part of it, really.” He gently pushed Tommy’s head back down on his chest. “Go back to sleep, you’ll need it."

“I never heard of it hurting,” Tommy mumbled. Wilbur’s hand kept running through his hair. 

“Of course you haven’t,” Wilbur said. “You told me you were split into groups of what your second gender was thought to be, right?”

Tommy nodded. There was a deep part of him that was highly satisfied at the feeling of his cheek rubbing against his big brother’s chest.

“And you were put in the Alpha class?”

“Mm hm.”

“That wasn’t the right class for you then.”

“What.” Tommy’s head jerked up and his eyes widened. “Wil- Wil, what do you mean?”

Wilbur sighed. “I was going to wait until later, but I guess we’ll do this now.” He pushed himself up to sit against the headboard and Tommy scrambled up after him. Tommy pressed against Wilbur’s side, something in him not allowing him to pry himself away.

Wilbur blew out a breath and opened his mouth to speak. In the next moment, Phil came bursting through the door.

Tommy’s eyes widened and his arms immediately reached out to him.

Phil swept him up in a hug and the tension in Tommy’s shoulders relaxed. 

“Hey, pal,” Phil said.


	3. Chapter 3

“I was asleep, Phil."

“How fast can you get a plane to the UK?”

“Why?”

"Tommy needs us.”

“I’m coming.”

{+}

Phil didn’t know what to expect when he entered Tommy’s house, but he was glad that this was what he found. 

Tommy and Wilbur were cuddled up, and Phil’s heart melted when Tommy’s arms reached out to him. He couldn’t resist scooping the boy up into his arms. “Hey, pal."

“I didn’t know you were coming, Phil,” Tommy said happily. He was holding onto Phil just as tightly as Phil was holding onto him.

“Of course I came,” Phil replied. “You needed me.”

“Wil said the same thing.” Tommy squirmed in Phil’s hold to grab onto Wilbur’s shirt. 

Wilbur looked up at Phil and said, “I was just about to explain why he may have been put in the wrong class at school.”

“Ah.” Phil shifted over on the bed so Tommy was between the two older men. “I guess that’s a good idea.”

Tommy looked between the two of them in confusion. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you telling me?”

“Well, uh-” Wilbur stuttered.

“You’re an Omega.”

The room went silent for a moment. Tommy’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally said, “Huh.”

Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean ‘huh?’"

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Tommy said. He put his head on Wilbur’s shoulder. “I guess that’s why we’ve always been so close, huh, Wil?”

Wilbur beamed and put his head on top of Tommy’s. “I guess so, little brother.”

{+}

Techno had no clue what was going on.

When Phil called him, he immediately booked a flight to the UK and started packing. Now he stood in the middle of the airport, three hours early, worried out of his mind. 

With no information to go on and the knowledge that his baby brother was in trouble, it was no surprise that Techno’s anxiety was through the roof. 

His phone buzzed. Whipping it out, Techno almost dropped the phone before finally unlocking it.

_Phil: Stop worrying. I can almost feel you from here._   
_Phil: He’s not in mortal danger._

Well that didn’t make him feel better. That just meant that his brain started cycling through all the other things that could have happened. 

“Mister, are you okay?”

Looking down at the small child in front of him, Techno said, “What?”

“Are you okay? You smell upset.”

Techno blinked. He had never lost control of his scent before. 

The small child’s mother came over and took them by the hand. “Come on, sweetie, leave the nice Alpha alone.”

Techno blinked again before turning to look at the screen overhead and settling in to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a shorter chapter as my present to you for Thanksgiving! (I know that you don't get presents at Thanksgiving, but I wanted to.) 
> 
> Enjoy the angst!

While Techno boarded the plane, Wilbur and Tommy were cuddling again and Phil was doing some detective work. 

Tommy had said that his mom should have been home hours ago, so he started by calling her. No answer. 

Then he called Tommy’s father. No answer.

He tried again. No answer again.

He stared at his phone for a second before calling the nearest hospital. They answered.

It was with a heavy heart that he walked back to Tommy’s room.

“Hey, Toms?” Phil sat down next to the boy and wrapped an arm around him. “I need to talk to you about something.”

{+}

No child wants to be told that both their parents were in an accident, much less one that instantly killed one of them.

Tommy’s mom had picked up his dad from work on her way back from the store. He had gotten out early when he found out that Tommy was sick. 

They got broadsided by a drunk driver five minutes before they got home. 

It hit Tommy’s mother’s side and the car flipped, trapping Tommy’s dad inside. Then it caught on fire.

Phil didn’t tell Tommy the last part.

{+}

Tommy was unusually silent. 

Phil had driven him to the hospital to wait for news about his father. They weren’t let into the room because his burns were extensive and the doctors didn’t want to chance an infection.

Phil was almost glad. He didn’t know how Tommy would react to that, but it definitely wouldn’t be good.

They had been led to a private waiting area since Tommy wasn’t quite done with the process of presenting, and Tommy hadn’t spoken a word the whole time. 

He also hadn’t let go of Wilbur’s hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Techno didn’t know what he was expecting when he got to the hospital, but it definitely wasn’t Tommy curled up on the floor with a bunch of standard-issue hospital blankets as well as both Wilbur and Phil’s coats. There were a few hospital pillows mixed in there for good measure.

WIlbur and Phil themselves were nowhere to be found.

The nurse that led him to the private room raised an eyebrow and turned to Techno. “It might be best if you stay over here. Alphas shouldn’t mess with an Omega’s first nest,” she said.

Techno nodded, but before he could say anything, Tommy popped up and launched himself across the room. Techno’s back hit the wall as Tommy slammed into him. The nurse reached out, eyes wide, thinking that Tommy was attacking him.

A moment later, she froze. The boy was wrapped around Techno, purring his little heart out. 

“Hello to you, too,” Techno said. He hugged Tommy to his chest tightly and breathed in slowly, trying to memorize the new addition to his brother’s scent.

Tommy grabbed Techno’s arm with both hands and pulled him to his makeshift nest. He pushed Techno down to sit next to it and pulled on his sleeve. Sighing, Techno shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Tommy.

The jacket wound up being Tommy’s new pillow, and Techno’s hand fell asleep after Tommy rolled onto it.

When they came back from speaking with the doctors, Wilbur and Phil found Tommy fast asleep with Techno guarding him with keen eyes. 

{+}

Techno wound up as the designated comfort pillow when the doctors came to talk to Tommy themselves. It was inevitable that it happened, and Techno expected it. After all, Alphas were known to be natural protectors, especially to their siblings. 

Tommy knew what was coming the minute he saw the woman with the clipboard.

The conversation itself was a blur. His thoughts were a constant whirl of _they’re gone, they’re gone, what’s gonna happen, oh god, fuck, they’re GONE._

Phil noticed that he was struggling and laid a hand on the back of his neck. 

The social worker noticed this and hid a smile. She knew that the poor kid didn’t have any relatives that lived nearby, and none of them seemed to have had much contact with him. It was good to see that he had found himself a pack. 

It seemed she had an offer to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be coming to an end soon, and I've been floating an idea around in my head.
> 
> What do you all think of a Horror/Fantasy AU of the Dream SMP crew. It would obviously be canon divergent, but I've never wrote anything even remotely close to horror and would like to try my hand at it. (Don't worry, there will be fluff. I'm not that mean.)
> 
> If anyone has any ideas about what sort of creatures or abilities anyone should have, tell me and I might add it in!


	6. Chapter 6

Phil was the one to make the deal with the social worker. After all, he was the oldest, and the others already looked up to him as a pseudo-pack leader. 

Tommy would get to stay with him on a trial basis until he was approved as a foster parent. Then, he would get to keep Tommy with him. 

“I can only give you one chance,” the social worker said seriously. “If anything happens, and I mean anything, he’s gone."

“I understand,” Phil replied. He picked up the pen and signed the papers.

{+}

Tommy stirred when he felt a hand in his hair. It couldn’t be Wil, because he was passed out next to him, and it couldn’t be Techno, because the Alpha had fallen asleep while keeping watch.

“Shh, it’s alright son, go back to sleep.”

Tommy turned over, resting his head against Phil’s leg, and drifted off.

{+}

“We can go back to your house and stay there, or we can go to Wil’s house or my house."

“Can- can we stay one more night at my house? Just one night?”

“Of course.”

{+}

Tommy stared at the ceiling, his pack curled up around him and let out a deep breath. 

This wasn’t how he’d expected the last few days to go, but he couldn’t change it. He would, if he had the power to, but there was no way.

He just had to accept it and hope that the hole in his chest went away with time. 

Techno shifted and flung an arm over Tommy. The boy looked over, a tiny smile on his face. At least he had his pack to help him through. They had shown that they would be there through thick and thin and it was greatly appreciated. 

Tommy sighed. It would be a long road, one he didn’t know if he could handle. 

He would have to call Tubbo in the morning to tell him what had happened, and he would have to switch schools in the middle of the year, but everything would be alright.

Nothing could touch him when he had his brothers by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice end for our boys, but Tommy still has a long way to go.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed all of this!


End file.
